


Circles

by acerobbiereyes



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:47:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21738586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/acerobbiereyes/pseuds/acerobbiereyes
Summary: Prompt. "I watch kids try to teach you how to skate because your a terrible skater."
Relationships: Robbie Reyes & Skye | Daisy Johnson, Robbie Reyes/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 12
Kudos: 16





	Circles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



Robbie watched as Daisy made her up to the rental counter. She set the skates down with a grimace and rested her head against the wood with a groan. He watched her in amusement while he put the ice skates away.

"Anything else I can help you with?"

"Not unless you got an ice pack back there." She mumbled, voice muffled.

"Nope, no ice packs."

"Darn." She huffed, straightening up with a grimace. Daisy was a regular at the rink, always coming in with a gaggle of kids in tow. She claimed that she was supposed to be teaching them to skate, but it seemed to him that the kids spent more time trying to keep her from falling over than she did them. Robbie knew how unpleasant falling on ice was, so he was a little curious as to why she did it.

"You're a terrible skater." He said instead. Then scrunched up his face, that could have come out better.

Daisy, thankfully, just laughed. Brushing her hair away from her face. "And I suppose you could do better?"

"Girl, I could skate circles around you."

She raised her eyebrows, leaning a little closer to him. "I'll take that bet, Reyes."

And, because Robbie was feeling particularly bold today, asked. "Loser buys dinner?"

Surprise flicked across her face for a split second before breaking out into a smile. Robbie's heart stumbled, he'd seen it from a distance when she was messing around with her kids. But here? right up close? It was a thousand times more breathtaking.

"Alright, it's a date."


End file.
